


our anchor

by remusroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hope you enjoy, Jealous Sirius, M/M, With fluff at the end, coops, i didnt know where to put it tho so i guess Harry Potter cause its a spinoff from a wolfstar fic, this is a coast to coast fic from lumosinlove's fic coast to coast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusroses/pseuds/remusroses
Summary: „He‘s our... ancre? Don’t know the word. He calms us down, he’s steady, and safe, and good. He doesn’t fight. He talks. And now he doesn’t. He is calm, but silent, and it feels like it’s cold at home without his smile.“- or Leo and Finn are fighting and Logan goes to Remus for advice
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, o'knutzy - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	our anchor

**Author's Note:**

> So I have started an AO3! Yay, I guess ? Haha I've only put two little fics on my Tumblr with characters from lumosinlove, but i plan on doing more, and potentially also put up some of my other stuff I've written. Maybe. Well, I hope some people enjoy this, and yeah, have fun here :))

\----  
Remus opened his door to a very stressed out looking Logan Tremblay. It was Sirius‘ day off, and he had promised a full day of cuddles, movies, and lots of cuddle escalation.

It was only ten in the morning. They had been, to put it lightly, interrupted.

„Oh, hey Tremzy?“, Remus said, confused frown setting on his face. Logan said a quick hi and then went past Remus to settle himself on the sofa, pout on his face.

Sirius came out of the bedroom, and Remus thanked the gods that he was wearing flannel pajama bottoms. Well, come to think of it, he would have enjoyed a nuder sight much more, but with a whiny Logan on the couch, the fabric hanging low on Sirius‘ hips had to be enough.

„Oh, Hi Cap“, Logan murmured, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling.

„What on earth are you doing here, Tremz??“, asked Sirius. Logan was clearly blind to the situation at hand. Remus felt like it was clear as day that both he and Sirius were more than a little horny. But then, Logan was great at ignoring things not advantageous to him.

„Finn and Leo have been fighting for over a day. They will barely talk to each other. I feel like the tension is cutting my throat. I‘m going to, like, die.“

Remus blinked, and then chuckled a little. Giving Sirius a last regretful look, he sat down opposite Logan, facing him, and patted his knee.

„Sounds like You’re being a little bit dramatic, eh?“

Logan’s head snapped up, and he shook it almost violently. „Non.“

He pointed at Remus.

„You ever had a fight with Cap? Stupid question, I know you have. It’s not great, non? Non. But imagine constantly being in the middle of a fight. C‘est très fatigant.“

He sighed, dramatically so, and pulled his hat down so it was covering his face.

„Had to get some space. They’re the worst, stubborn to death. Especially Peanut. This morning, they gave me notes to deliver so they wouldn’t have to talk to each other!“, he complained, words muffled under the hat.

„Je déteste quand ils se battent.“ His Voice was much more quiet at that, and worried. Soft.

Remus leaned over to put a hand on Logan’s shoulder. Thinking about it, it really had to be tiring, being in the middle of a fight between two people you loved, that loved each other.  
„I‘m sure you don’t have to worry, Logan. You will all sort it out, even if it takes a little bit of time.“

Logan pushed the hat away, his eyes meeting Remus‘, a little glazed. Sirius had gone to the kitchen, busying himself with something. Definitely not cooking, he left that up to Remus.

„Leo doesn’t fight, he never fights. Me and Finn argue the most, but it’s really not serious most of the time. We just, you know. Are like That. Peanut isn’t.“ He worried his bottom lip.

„He‘s our... ancre? Don’t know the word. He calms us down, he’s steady, and safe, and good. He doesn’t fight. He talks. And now he doesn’t. He is calm, but silent, and it feels like it’s cold at home without his smile.“

He looked away, tugging on a loose strand on his sweatshirt. But he couldn’t fool Remus, who saw that he’d teared up. His grip on his shoulder tightened, a firm pressure, and Remus tried to put into it that he was there.

„Stupid, stupid training.“ He saw Remus‘ confused look and bit his lip.

„Finn pulled a muscle, a few days ago, at training.“ Remus remembered, nodding.

„Leo wasn’t there because he was doing workouts in a room and wasn’t on the ice. And Finn didn’t tell him about it. Honestly, Loops, I don’t know how it became what it did. I guess some stuff piled up. It has turned into this whole thing about trust. They both say the other doesn’t trust them. Because, clearly, Nuts been pent up cause of something, and won’t tell us what it is. He would not have got mad otherwise. Finn says he’s not much better than him, and it’s all... shit.“

Logan took a pillow and hugged it close to his chest. „Ils sont stupides. Je les aime, mais ils sont stupides.“

Again, his eyes filled with tears, but he didn’t look away this time. Instead, he looked at Remus like he should know the answers to all his problems. Like he could magically help him.

„Remus, I... what if they don’t make up? What if... I don’t know what to do. I hate it so much. I can‘t...“

A tear slipped over his cheek as he put one hand over Remus‘, still resting on his shoulder, and squeezed it tight.

„They’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Loops. I don’t know what I would do if-“

His voice broke, and the sound broke Remus‘ heart. It remembered him of their conversation in Florida, Logan saying he couldn’t love him. Love Finn. They’d all come so far.

A sob broke through Logan, and Remus tried to shush him, pulling the boy in his arms. Logan clung to him, crying, like he had all this pressure in his chest that was relieving just now, in that moment.

„Oh, Tremzy, non. That won’t happen.“

„How do you know That?“, came the whispered answer.

Remus smiled, pulling back just far enough so he could smile at Logan warmly.

„Everyone fights sometimes, even people that don’t usually do. Everyone has some things building up sometimes, and some people are just better at hiding. Leo is still younger than you, you know. And I know that it’s easy to forget, because you’re babies next to him, measured in maturity, sometimes.“

Logan scoffed, but there was the shadow of a smile on his lips. He breathed out slowly, tears drying in his cheeks.

„And while this has often nothing to do with trust, some people have a hard time showing that they’re going through something. Especially when you’re younger.“

Remus hit him against the shoulder softly, tapping his chin with his finger.

„I‘m sure you’re not the only one being a bit dramatic about certain things from time to time, and I‘m more than sure that all of you know that they trust the other. Others, in that case.“

Logan nodded slowly, rubbing at his eyes.

„Yeah, You’re right“, he agreed quietly, voice a little raspy.

Remus smiled at that.

„Good. One fight won’t change that they’re crazy for each other, and you. Honestly, if they knew you were crying they would probably drop everything and steal you right from this couch.“

A little laugh escaped Logan at the thought, and he pressed his lips together, giving Remus a little, playful shove.

„Hate that You’re so smart. I can’t believe you’re always so reasonable. Do you never go crazy? Just a little bit?“

Remus opened his mouth to answer, when Sirius came out of the kitchen, swinging a spatula. They both instinctively ducked, which brought a grin to Sirius‘ face.

„He does, Tremz, go crazy. Just not in the way-“

His eyes wide in horrification, Logan scrambled up from the couch and started screaming over Sirius‘ words, who laughed.

„Non, ew! Tu est mon Captain. Ew.“

Remus smiled, shaking his head at Sirius, while Logan made his way to the door, walking backwards.

„You go and knock some sense into your boys and then enjoy your day off instead of useless fights. Captains orders“, Sirius smiled too, glancing over at Remus.

„Imma do that. And... thanks, Loops. Really. You’ve become, like, my free therapist.“

„You do know Heather exists, eh?“

They were waved off, Logan’s grin officially returned. He planted his hat on his curls, backwards of course, and winked.

„Don’t be jealous Cap, I have more than enough testosterone in my own home to deal with, I won’t steal Remus.“

Sirius scoffed, crossing his arms, but Logan was waving goodbye and closing the door behind him, before he could answer.

He made his way over to Remus, plopping down on the couch and pulling him onto his chest. It made Remus smile.

„Comme s‘il pouvait vous voler“, Sirius murmured, grumpily, and Remus laughed, pressing their foreheads together and kissing his boyfriend slowly.

„I‘m all yours, baby. Toujours.“

Sirius‘ eyes were glistening, so full of love that Remus felt like he might burst. They kissed again, and Remus thought that yeah, if this was what always and forever looked like, he was more than okay with it.

-

In the evening, when they were lazily cuddling in bed, Remus‘ phone dinged with a text, and he felt for it sleepily, opening it and looking at it with only one eye, the other pinched close.

It was a picture Logan had sent, of Finn and Leo on their couch, cuddled together with little space left for anything, Leo’s cheek resting on a pillow of red, fluffy hair as they were both fast asleep.

„We all yelled. Everything’s good now, though. Thanks again Loops <3“, Logan sent along with it, and Remus chuckled, sending a thumbs up emoji and tossing his phone to the side.

His own love was in a desperate need of cuddles, and he wasn’t about to disappoint.

———

Thank you for reading!


End file.
